


Movie Date

by freelancerPA



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, arkos, movie date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freelancerPA/pseuds/freelancerPA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaune and Pyrrha go to a horror film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Date

    It was their first date ever. Jaune, upon recommendation by Yang, took Pyrrha to see a horror film. Which, really he should have known was a bad idea just by who it came from. It wasn't that Yang was bad, and her advice was normally really smart and well founded. It's just that when it came to dating advice, well… sometimes it was better not to go along with it. And really, he knew he was asking for it when he decided to go along with the horror idea. Sure, Yang said that Pyrrha would probably get frightened and curl into him for protection, but who was he kidding? He hated scary movies when he was younger. They were always too terrifying for him to completely watch. Normally he would end up snuggling into one of his sisters before just completely leaving the room. So he shouldn't have expected anything different to happen this time.  
    They arrived at the late night showing of ‘Beowulf Massacre’ with some time to spare. As Pyrrha found them seats, Jaune bought the popcorn. When Jaune got back, they sat down together to await the film. There were a few credits the had to wait through, but eventually the opening credits began to roll.  
    The first scene opened with a dark forest. A girl was running through the forest, presumably being chased by something. She takes a moment to catch her breath, hunched over with her hands on her knees. There's a flash of yellow in a bush near her that is soon accompanied by a rustling sound. The girl looks up confused, narrowing her eyes at the bush.  
    As the beowulf suddenly pops out of the bush and rips the arm off of its victim, the audience hears a high pitched scream rip through the air. Except it wasn't from the film. Pyrrha winces at the grip around her forearm. Jaune was breathing hard, his eyes blown wide, and his grip on her strong yet shaky. She smiles kindly at him, placing her hand over his.  
    “It's okay if you want to go.” Yang had told her this might happen. Supposedly even the idea had Jaune's eyes go wide and Yang had noticed him shiver. She told Pyrrha about it, just encase.  
    “No. I-I'm fine.” Jaune releases her arm, focusing back on the film. Pyrrha smile reassuringly at him and nods before also returning her attention to the movie.  
    Jaune makes it through ten more minutes before the next jump scare has him screaming again, hiding his face in Pyrrha’s shoulder. She can't help a smile from forming on her face. It was adorable how he was acting. Even if it was being caused by fear. She wished that he would just let them leave instead of sitting there, forcing himself to be scared. But she knew he wouldn't. He would want to deal with it on his own, even if he was terrified.  
    To solve it, Pyrrha decides it's best to tell a small, harmless lie. She makes a pitiful whimpering noise in the back of her throat and tucks her head into the crook of his neck.   
    “Jaune, can we please go? I- I'm scared.” Jaune looks up at her, surprised by her actions, but he nods his head and stands.  
    “Yeah, we can go.” As they leave the theater together, Jaune smiles. He's happy that Pyrrha didn't want to stay. And that she was willing to do that for him. Yeah, he's pretty dense. He'll admit it. But he knows Pyrrha wasn't actually scared.  
    “Thank you, Pyrrha.”  
    “For what?” She looks at him confused, then blushes in realization. “I- I hope you don't mind. I just didn't want you to have to deal with it.”  
    “It's fine. I'm glad you were willing to pretend to be scared for me. No one's ever done that for me.”  
    “You're welcome.”


End file.
